Dark Angel
by AvrilSays
Summary: Edward isn't quite the perfect angel he seems. Based on the song 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Dark!Edward, Vampiric!Bella. AU. One-shot. Reviews, flames, and criticism appreciated.


Disclaimer: **SM **owns **Twilight **and **Within Temptation** owns the song lyrics. *REFER TO AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW*

* * *

_Sparkling angel,__  
I believed...  
You were my savior,  
In my time of need._

_

* * *

_

I smirked. How true. When I was being all pathetic and pitiful, dear Edward had to come and sweep me off my feet. Well, being human does that to you. Being obsessed with a vampire doesn't help, either.

_

**(Memory)**

Bella screamed. Victoria approached her, hissing. Of course the vengeful vampire would track her down...she just didn't know it would be so soon.

Within minutes, Edward had gotten help. She shouldn't have survived. But she did. And she swore she saw a flash of crimson satisfaction in his topaz eyes when she screamed.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_Blinded by faith,  
I couldn't hear...__All the whispers,  
The warnings so clear.  


* * *

_

I should've listened to them. They knew, and kept dropping subtle hints for me to break up with him. Hell, even Mike Newton and Jacob Black knew. How could I have been so blind?

_

**(Memory)**

"Edward isn't being himself," Alice murmured as he stomped out, muttering angrily to himself. "Stay away from here, Bella," Jasper cautioned.

Rosalie watched me with unreadable dark eyes. "It's always dangerous around us," she said quietly before gliding away without another word. Emmett looked at the silent brunette pleadingly before following Rose. "Stay away from him, Isabella," he said bluntly. Bella watched them leave, completely silent.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember...

* * *

_

They tried to help. I don't blame them. But still, I can't help but feel angry at them. Why didn't they just tell me? Instead of all those hints and secret 'hunting trips'? I know I'm being unfair, but still...

_

**(Memory)**

Carlisle and Esme walked up to the door of the shabby apartment. Edward opened the door, his beautiful face cold and expressionless. "The Volturi know. About the killings. You have to stop, Edward."

That was all they could get out before he slammed the door in their face. Bella watched from behind a wall. He wasn't her Edward. Not anymore.

But why didn't they tell her? Did she have to coat herself in perfume and sneak after them? Did she?

As Carlisle and Esme walked away dejectedly, she looked at the whitewashed door grimly. There was no escape this time. He would have to be killed. Killing a Volturi soldier demanded no mercy.

And she would back them up silently, remorselessly.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_The smile when you tore me apart...  
You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realise...  
It was all just a lie..._

* * *

Immortality and beauty...yeah, right. I was foolish, and I believed him. I realised just in time that he was lying about doing it for my sake. It was never about me. It was about him—right from the start.

_

**(Memory)**

"Bella..." A soft voice coaxed her out of the bathroom. Angry tears ran down her face. Charlie just didn't understand. Jacob didn't understand. Didn't they see? Their love was forever!

"Let's run away. I'll give you beauty, immortality, power. We can live together forever." It sounded too good to be true. "Right. I'll meet you tomorrow. I love you."

As she turned away, he let a shadow of a grin pass his face. She was his now. His and no one else's.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_Sparkling angel,  
I couldn't see...  
__Your dark intentions,  
Your feelings for me._

* * *

I was blind. He had made it so clear that all he wanted was power, blood and sex. He didn't give a damn about my love or my heart. He didn't love me...he lusted for me. Or rather, my blood. That was all.

_

**(Memory)**

Edward walked into the dark apartment. A beautiful blonde sat on an elegant armchair. "Tanya," he greeted, before sitting on the armchair opposite her.

"So, about the girl..." she trailed off. "Isabella is under control, Tanya. Her shield is most impressive. Aro could not penetrate it. I imagine that we will be overthrowing the Volturi very soon..." They shared a dark, sadistic grin.

None of them noticed the girl in the shadows, listening to their every word.

**(End Memory)**

* * *

_Fallen angel,  
Tell me why?__  
What is the reason,  
The thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse, cause I still remember..._

* * *

That bastard. He never did love me, did he? That Tanya bitch corrupted his twisted mind even more. Soulless asshole.

_

**  
(Memory)**

Esme tried to reason with him. "Join us, Edward. Carlisle turned you for a reason." His crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"Please escort her out, Tanya," he hissed. "Get her out of my sight." The blonde smiled sadistically, and happily dragged her out.

Esme stared sadly at the closed door. "You'll regret it, Edward," she said softly. "You will."

**(End memory)**

* * *

_The smile when you tore me apart...  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they turn into real.

* * *

_

That's right. I wished they would. I was such a pathetic idiot. A gullible moron.

_

**(Memory)**

He promised her immortality. She believed him. All the lies...She thought that he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her.

Obviously, she was wrong. A mistake that would cost her...her life.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_You broke the promise,  
And made me realise...  
It was all just a lie...  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you reason why...  
You could've chosen  
A different path in life...  
_

_

* * *

_

I smiled bitterly. He broke his promise. All those empty promises and false oaths. We could've had a happy ending...but thanks to him, we didn't.

_

**(Memory)**

Leaning over, he smiled sadistically. "_La Tua Cantante_. Freesia," he murmured, before releasing his venom into her bloodstream.

And then it was nothing but pain. Burning agony.

That was when she knew that their love was a lie.

**(End memory)**

* * *

_The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real..._

_You broke the promise  
And made me realise...  
It was all just a lie...  
Could have been forever;  
Now we have reached the end..._

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

A pair of once-chocolate eyes stared back at me. At first glance, they were simply a dark, dangerous burgundy—but if you looked closer, there was a glint of confidence, a hint of sadism, and a permanently bloody, vengeful look.

The face in the mirror was effortlessly beautiful, but as cold as ice; if only they'd looked deeper. Then they'd know that I have feelings, as well.

_End__.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: For your information, the song is 'Angels' by Within Temptation. Memories are in third person, the lyrics are by Within Temptation, and the rest is in Bella's POV._


End file.
